Every brunet needs a blond
by AddieNiffler
Summary: Nick and his band go out to a bar after a concert. Jeff and his friends are also there. And everyone knows that if Nick and Jeff are in the same room they have to meet since they're meant to be. Niff, Klaine & Brochel, but also featuring Wes and David.


**A/N: So this is something I wrote a while ago and recently found hidden on my computer. This is my first Niff fic I'm posting and it will probably have more chapters since I have more of this written down. But expect a few other fics before that happens! Hugs! (If you review, duh... :p) And you might wonder about the chaper names... I'm just choosing a random song with a name that fits the chapter. Like this chapter is "Love drunk" but the chapter is practically the opposite to what the song is about. I just liked the name :).  
**

**- Addie**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or any of the characters, otherwise Jeff/Riker would've sang "For your entertainment" a looong time ago.**

I (Nick), Blaine, Wes and David entered a dimly lit bar. We had just had a concert with our band, The Warblers, and were here to celebrate. We made our way to a table in the corner of the bar were we could have a little privacy. Then we ordered drinks and just sat there talking and drinking for a while.

Then I saw someone sit down at the bar. He looked like he was in our age (18-19), he had very blond hair that was slightly messed up, he wore bright blue skinny jeans, a black buttoned up shirt and a pair of old black converse. I was mesmerized and simply stood up and walked over to the bar. "_Where are you going Nick?_" shouted Wes after me, but I just waved my hand at him without turning around. "_He's going nuts," _concluded David making Blaine and Wes laugh hysterically (they weren't even drunk just tipsy).

I was just about to take the empty seat on the boy's right side when a girl on his left side spoke up: "_It's too bad Kurt couldn't make it". "Yeah, for me. Now I'm stuck alone with you two coupeling," _the boy said and took a sip of his beer.

_"Were not THAT bad Jeff"_, said a boy sitting next to the girl, who I hadn't noticed before. _"Oh but you are Brody," _said Jeff to the boy who's name apparently was Brody. _"I could keep you company... At least if you're gay,"_ I said and sat down, mentally facepalming at the last bit that had just seemed to slip. Jeff turned to me with interest, _"That I am... Jeff," _he greeted. _"Nick,"_ I replied to his unasked question catching him shamelessly checking me out.

_"Hey, you're Nick Duval from The Warblers,"_ stated Brody. I nodded and then turned back to Jeff _"What do you do?" I asked. "I go to college, NYADA, with Rachel and Brody here and our other roommate Kurt," _he said and smiled playfully at me. _"Isn't it really hard to get in there?"_ I asked in surprise. _"Yes,"_ answered Rachel _"and Jeff's the best dancer in our class, our teacher always uses him if she needs to show the class pair-dances, he even gets to call her Cassie when everyone else has to say Ms. July."_

I gave Jeff an even more surprised look and he blushed. _"Show me what you've got,"_ I said and offered him my hand, which he took. _"I don't have to be asked twice,"_ he replied smiling. On our way to the dance floor we heard Brody say: _"well Rachel actually Kurt and I call her Cassandra"_.

When Jeff started to dance it didn't take a long time until a circle was formed around him and god, he was really, really good. Blaine, Wes and David made their way up to me and both looked surprised when Jeff came up to me and said: _"your turn."_ I took his place and started to dance, I was clearly not as good as Jeff but hopefully good enough to impress him.

After a while I dragged him back onto the empty floor and we danced together, not touching, but still together. When we both were out of breath we made our way back to the bar followed by Blaine, Wes and David who I introduced to Jeff, Rachel and Brody.

We got to know a little more about them; Kurt's also gay (and single), Brody's a year older than the others. Rachel and Kurt went to the same high school and met Jeff and Brody for the first time at NYADA. Jeff only went to NYADA because of their awesome dance classes and to become a better singer, he was not interested in Broadway at all but in modern music.

_"Can I see a picture of Kurt?"_ Blaine asked, blushing a little. Jeff grinned and took his phone out of his pocket, flipped through the pictures a little until he found one of them all sitting on a brown couch. Kurt looked like a model dressed in probably only designer clothes and with brown styled hair and blue eyes. Blaine smiled stupidly and Jeff flipped to the next picture grinning wide.

The picture was of Jeff, Kurt and Brody very shirtless. They all rocked a six-pack, Kurt's though wasn't as distinct as Jeff's and Brody's. Both me and Blaine were probably drooling.

_"Jeff, I know this is probably going to sound wierd but do you want to come to our concert tomorrow, like on a date..?"_ I asked and drew my fingers through my dark brown hair. _"I'd love to,"_ answered Jeff and for a second it was like Jeff and I were the only ones who existed.

We all talked the rest of the night and Kurt was texted a picture of Blaine and we decided that after the concert Blaine and I were going to head over to Jeff's, Kurt's, Brody's and Rachel's apartment so that Kurt and Blaine could meet. After a while Brody and Rachel got up and made their way out of the bar to call them a cab. Jeff said goodbye to Blaine, Wes and David and I followed him outside.

The cab was already there but before he could get in I took his hand and dragged him back. Our faces were not more than an inch apart and I slowly leaned in not taking my eyes off Jeff's and he leaned in the last part.

It felt right, so, so right. My hands went right to his neck while I felt his fingers play with the curls at the back of my neck. The kiss was short but when we leaned back we were both smiling. _"I'll pick you up at seven,"_ I whispered in his ear before I turned around and walked back into the bar to drag Wes, David and Blaine home.

**Reviews? Pretty please... It helps me update faster. Yeah I keep telling myself that. No if you want me to update then just verbally yell at me to do it or something :D. And thanks for reading btw!  
**


End file.
